Corpse Live!
by Dreamingofchoco
Summary: Muse has did it all, Get famous, Have fans all over Japan, And get the money. Yet, It was sadly not enough to save their school from closure. In desperate meaures, The turn to a Ritual for help, Not knowing the danger they put themselves to. Only their judgement, Wisdom, And Survival instinct can help them survive.


**Bonjour! Welcome to the first chapter of ''Corpse live!!'' In this note I will give you some things.**

 **1\. This Story is rated T for Not Detailed death scenes, some language, Suggestive themes, Etc. Please dont read this story if your not okay with these.**

 **2\. Give feedback if you can please.**

 **3\. Have fun mourning over your best girl!**

-DreamingofChoco

The day came. The day where Muse will do their final Love Live. Their Costumes were ready, They did their final week of school, and for the last part, They went to their school for a ''One last gathering.''

It was 8:00 Pm. One hour before their final show. Muse then walked in their school, hoping for some happy faces that congradulated them. But, all they got was a dark gym room.

''Where is everyone?'' Honaka said wondering. Muse wondered the same thing. ''Don't fret everyone.'' Said Nico unchantly. ''It's a stupid surprize party.'' Nico then turned on the Gym lights.

''SURPRIZE!!!'' Said the party guests. What hid in the gym were the Muse's Parents, Siblings, Grandparents, The school staff, Half of Otonokizaka high's students, And the Excited fan's of Muse.

The gym was decorated with an beautiful white and pink Theme. It was almost like a wedding. It also had Music loop of muse's songs, The gym had fancy and antique scenery, and even the smell of dirty socks and sweat was replaced with Vanilla Cake and happiness. Everyone had white Tux's and dresses.

''Awwww.. Big sis Nico Ruined the surprize!'' Said Nico's sister Cocoro. ''Sorry Sis, Im Not a fan of surprizes.'' Said Nico.

''Who cares about the surprise? All that matters is that muse showed up! and best member Rin is here!'' Said a Fan.

''I-I have a fan?'' Said Rin, A bit Flustered by the comment.

''You have shit taste.'' Said another fan. ''Obviously Kotori is best member!'' ''You guys are arguing over nothin!'' Said A fan as well. ''Nozumi is best. No questions.'' ''Come on! You only like Nozoslut because of her boobs.'' ''Says the guy who would rather have Miss Overated.''

Then, It got to the point the three fans were arguing with eachother. Quickly, Eli put a end to the situation.

''Stop you three. All the members of Muse are great in their own ways. It does not matter if your favorite has big breasts or is ''kawaii''. Besides, It's childish of you guys to argue over your favorite member. And we don't need your arguing in this time.'' Said Eli.

''None of your beeswax. Your worser than Hayano.'' Said the Kotori fanboy. ''You know that I can report the security on you, and prohibit you from attending the Final Live? You are not the boss of me. So I Warn you, You do not want to mess with muse.''

Then, The Fanboy went silent.

''Well, Thats out of the way. Let's start the Final School Gathering!'' Said a student part of the student concil.

The Party was remarkably Awesome. The Students had fun, Everyone enjoyed the enertainment, Even Eli had lots fun as to the students thought she was serious all the time.

Then, Kotori checked in with everyone. Honaka was busy pigging out in the dining room, Maki was signing Autographs from rabbid fans, Eli was talking to the student council, Nico was talking with her family (And bits of Fan's). Hayano was eating with Honaka, Rin was talking with the Rin fanboy. And Umi was doing archery club for the last time.

Nozumi was surpisingly her choice to talk to. Kotori walked to the corner of the Gym. There, Nozumi was talking to her cards. ''Hey Nozumi-Chan!'' ''Hey Kotobird.'' Said Nozumi. She then went back to Talking to her cards. ''Um...What are you doing?'' Said Kotori ''Talking to the cards as usual.'' ''Oh...'' Kotori was looking for something to save the conversation.

''You want to talk to me badly don't you?'' ''...Yeah.'' Admitted Kotori. ''Why arent you talking to Honaka or Umi?'' ''Honaka Chan's Eating with Hayano, And Umi-Chan's Talking with her archery members.'' Said Kotori. ''Well, I guess I cant leave you hanging. Wanna have your future predicted?'' Said Nozumi. ''Okay!'' ''Good.'' Said Nozumi, Smiling a devious smile.

''Nozumi put's her cards out on the floor. She then spreaded them out. ''Pick a card! Any card!'' Nozumi said cheerfully. Kotori then did Eeeny, Miny, Moe. She then picked up the random card. The card had a teddy bear burning in a large fire. In the bottom, It was labeled '' **LOSS** ''. What was strange was that the teddy was crying tears. It made Kotori a little... Sad?

''Nozumi-Chan? What's this Card supposed to mean?'' Kotori asked Nozumi. ''Give It to me.'' Kotori gave the card as instruted. ''...'' Nozumi analszed the card. ''Nozu-'' Kotori was shushed by Nozumi. Then, Nozumi gluped her voice.

''Ahem-''

 _''My Cards predict that you will be suffering a great LOSS. The loss you will face will be sorrowful and would not be expected. You will not the only one to experience this sadness, as your peers will be affected as well. You have also worked hard to prevent this loss but the blood, sweat, and tears would be for sadly nothing.'' Nozumi then gulped again. She was back again to her normal posture._

Kotori was shaken up by this. What would she lose? She asked Nozumi.

''What will I lose Nozumi-Chan?'' ''...I do not know sadly. Only the future can tell.'' Said Nozumi. ''Flip the back of your card.'' Kotori flipped it as instructed. The Back had nine white base siloettes. The bottom three were in a Scared position. The middle three were in a Insane position. The Top three were hanging in nooses. It appears that they commited suicide. The Bottom text read: **NO HAPPY ENDING**

Kotori was more shaken up In the back card. Nozumi gluped again.

'' _A bloodbath your fate will be I see. With death, corpses, and gore everywhere. You will encounter the flames of Paranoia, Evil urges, And dead bodies everywhere Oh god, Why_? _Your fate is up to the demons and your mind. Chose your actions wisely and the gods can let you survive.''_ *Gulp*

Kotori was extremely shaken up. Nozumi was shaken up too. She did not know her cards can be this dark and morbid.

There was a long silence. Then, A clock beeped. Kotori then looked at the clock. It was 8:54. Six minutes till their limo arrives.

''Well Nozumi-Chan... Six more Minute's and we will do our final live!..'' ''Yeah..''

More heavy silence. ''Im gonna miss this place you know? I would haven't had met you if muse had not been formed.'' ''I know Nozo-Chan.. Without Muse, I would not have more friends than just Umi and Honaka-Chan. Heck, I would have not be talking to you right now if it was not for muse!'' They both chuckled.

''Well, Since this is our final gathering, I have a question for you.'' ''Yes Nozo-Chan? ''Who's your crush?'' Nozumi said, Smiling Evilly. ''W-W-Why do you ne-need to know?'' Said Kotori, Blushing like a Ukari Monkey. ''You have one'' Nozumi kept on teasing her till she owned up. ''F-FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST STOP RUBBING MY BREASTS PLEASE!''

Nozumi let go of the Blushing girl's breasts. Kotori breathed for air. ''So, Who's your crush?'' ''Don't tell everyone but my crush is..'' ''Yes?''

''Maki.''

Silence. Then, Nozumi finally broke the ice.

''Ooooooh! The scarlet plump breast tusundere! Good choice! Said Nozumi. ''I like everything about Maki! Kotori looked at Maki signing the last of her autographs. ''To her scarlet hair...Her Tusundere Personality...Her Body bulid...Her... every...'' Kotori Dosed off thinking about her. ''Kotori! Earth to Kotori!'' Nozumi called out. Kotori then snapped back to reality. ''Oh, Sorry Nozo-Chan...'' Kotori said, wiping her drool.

Then, The Clock chimed. It was 9:00. The limo was here to pick up Muse. ''Welp guys, thats your stop!'' Said one of the students. Muse immediately stopped what they were doing. ''NO! I want more time with big sis Nico!'' Said Cotaro. Muse said their goodbyes to thier familes, Got High-Fives from their fans, And then Honaka said one final Word.

''Thank you all! We could not have gotten this far without you all! You all will be in our hearts. And remember-''

''U'SIC FOREVER!!!'' Said Everyone in Unsion. Then, Muse got into the limo. The limo drove away into the darkness.

Then, Muse made their Final Live. They sang with all their heart and danced with all their might. And their fan's cheered happily and danced. After their final Live, Everyone at Muse gone home and Everybody slept like a baby.

Except for Kotori. She wondered what she would lose. And she wondered why the cards predicted a dark future for muse. Did she do something wrong? Did sombody do something wrong? Or did her fate just happen? She could not sleep at night and used her nightime wondering about Nozumi's cards.

Then, April 1 Came to place. Honaka was excited. She would move up to second year along with Kotori and Umi! She had her Graduation Dress on, The Sakura trees were blooming, and everything was crisp and cool. Until she looked at her school.

Honaka saw the school. The windows were borded up, The doors were locked, and what it had was her worst nightmare.

A sign that said ''Free School Property for sale! Own by Calling Free-Stuff-4-Us.''

Her school was getting Closed.

 **Welp, I did it! The first chapter of Corpse Live. This took me around... Three hours. In Chapters Two and Three, It's the parts Where the story gets going. Also, heres the ships in this story:**

 **Kotzumi** **co**

 **Makin**

 **Honopana**

 **Elmi**

 **Welp, Bye guys.** -DreamingofChoco


End file.
